endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Space-Land-Air-Missile Shield
The Space, Land, Air Missile Shield - also commonly referred to as SLAMS - is a conjunction of satellites operated by both the United States of America and the European (then Union) Federation. The program was established to almost entirely disable the possibility of nuclear war, following the Nuclear War in Saudi Arabia. Overview The Space-Land-Air-Missile Shield (SLAMS) is a joint venture by the European Federation and the United States of America. It is programmed to detect and intercept 99+ percent of nuclear missile launches. The E.F. and the U.S.A. tested it by launching their nuclear arsenals at each other. The SLAMS successfully intercepted every missile. The final part of the Freedom Star was destroyed by this system after it was hijacked by the Russians. The Freedom Star was seen as a way for the United States of America to circumvent the system and gain a strategic advantage. Beginning of the SLAMS Project The SLAMS project was finalized in 2017, with the signing of the initiation of the program and the establishment of the uplink clusters in major locations to boost signal confidence in the region and maintain a strong connection to the orbiting satellites Earth. Each nation established its own uplink clusters to for the territories it maintains. These satellites and their respective uplinks were said to have the capability to shoot down 99% of all fired nuclear missiles. The European Federation and United States tested these weapons by firing their nuclear arsenals. The shield was capable of shooting down every single missiles, thus proving that SLAMS was successful in its protection of American and European territories from nuclear ballistic missiles. WWIII Prior to the beginning of the Third World War, the United States of America had planned the final launch of the Freedom Star's modules. This had attracted powerful protest from nations around the world, primarily from the European Federation, who left the divided NATO in protest. Following the implementation of a virus in the EF's missile defence system, the launch of the module was detected as an Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (ICBM) and was fired upon and destroyed. The entire crew was killed and all equipment lost. Thus began the Third World War. 2021 War During the 2021 War, the SLAMS defense system was disabled by Artemis Global Security. Captain David Crenshaw was forced to fly a mission to disable the Command Uplink Node's EMP air defense system so the Ghost Recon team can secure the facility before the US prepared an emergency shuttle launch at Cape Canaveral loaded with new satellite. Later history Although the general public was told the system was not implemented, the SLAMS system destroyed a warhead on a missile launched toward London. Limitations The Space-Land-Air-Missile Shield (SLAMS) has 3 blind spots that allow certain weapons of mass destruction (WMD) to be deployed for DefCon 1. *Kinetic Strike: weapon systems located above the Kármán line (Karman line, 100 kilometres, 62 miles, 330,000 feet) will not be intercepted. The SLAMS targets rockets and missiles being launched from Earth. *Laser / Tactical High Energy Laser: energy weapons are not intercepted. *Thermobaric Missile Strike: rockets and missiles that do not exceed the Kármán line (Karman line, 100 kilometres, 62 miles, 330,000 feet) of Earth's atmosphere are not targeted. Appearances *''EndWar'' *''H.A.W.X'' *''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' Category:WMD Category:European Federation Category:United States of America Category:Russian Federation